


Damaged Dreamscapes

by Professor_river_who



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_river_who/pseuds/Professor_river_who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
<p>"Call me sentimental, but I take a particular interest when it comes to little girls who find themselves at the whim of a puppet master with malicious intent."</p>
<p>                                   ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Dreamscapes

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't start another WIP when I already have one on the go. However posting this will *hopefully* give me the impetus to finish both.

**Preface**

 

The door swung silently open emitting a long thin shaft of moonlight that skimmed across the opaque floor and collided with the chair dispersing its trajectory. Somewhere in the distance, the monotonous sound of a clock like a metronome fused with a dripping tap filled the heavy air in the room. The humid summer air had turned uncharacteristically cold, showing the strangers breath it collided and dispersed the warm molecules contained within. He took a step forward. He could almost hear the beating of his heart, a slow loud methodical thump in his chest as his adrenaline levels increased, surged through his body, heightening his senses. The floorboards creaked as his weight pressed down unevenly along them. He paused, patiently letting the wood flex beneath him. 

Stealthily he walked forwards a few more paces. Unaccustomed to the feelings of unease he slid his right hand around the object in his left trouser pocket bolstering his resolve. He stepped forwards again, seconds turning to minutes as he cautiously waited for any indication of movement. Her face was visible now her blond hair highlighted in stark contrast to the dark linen that covered her small body, its ghostly pallor evident in the soft moonlight. Shadows fell from the dream catcher that swayed impossibly in the still air above her bed. He stepped forwards again, so close now that he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled. The stranger took the object from his pocket, making intricate adjustments to his stance. He would only get one chance. Every hair on his body was alert, sensitive to any alteration in his immediate surroundings. 

He waited. 

The clock ticked. 

One more step took him to the head of the bed, he was so close now he could smell the lingering odour of soap that radiated from her skin, the gentle shampoo used for her hair. 

He reached out his hand hovering above her sleeping head as he glanced down, his steely gaze softened slightly. A dog began to bark somewhere in the distance as if the animal could sense the immediate approaching danger. Standing upright and regaining his composure and removed the cylindrical object from his pocket, pressing a button on its metallic surface. The sphere began to rotate rapidly a soft green glow emitting from its surface as it shrank smaller and smaller until it was marginally larger than a grain of sand. Gently, he held it above the sleeping child’s mouth and waited for her to breath. Letting go the object fell, glinting in the moonlight for a brief second. 

The child swallowed and in her dreams, the little girl screamed.


End file.
